


【博君一肖】早上

by Moty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moty/pseuds/Moty
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	【博君一肖】早上

对艺人夫妇而言见面格外困难，地下恋更难，大热cp难上加上。

肖战窝在王一博怀里撑着眼睛不想动。  
王一博昨天从横店回家，后天才走，难得有时间能腻在一起一天，昨天晚上胡天日地一睁眼又十点过了。

但是他还是不想动。

肖战把手从被子里抽出来点了一下王一博鼻尖，看他皱皱鼻子看上去没什么意识，手臂一揽把肖战带进怀里睡的更香了。

“王一博，王一博！”肖战伸出圆手又推了推王一博胸口，“起床啦”。  
也不知道听没听见，头往被子里一埋把一个嗯字哼的九曲十八弯。

肖战眼看叫不醒，手顺着往下滑就握住了小博。  
年轻，早晨，格外容易冲动，撸没两下就硬了，肖战再看还叫不醒，干脆身体一缩滑进被子里，上上下下吞吐起来，先含住个头舌头上下滑，舔的啧啧作响。肖战手小小的，也没闲着，裹着剩下半截茎身上下撸动。王一博这一下醒得彻彻底底，手一探就摸上了半个露在外面的大屁股，肖战这个人生的瘦，二两肉都长在屁股上。大腿根全是昨天晚上留下的吻痕，太用力红的有些发紫，王一博抬一抬上半身顶着那两个小小的腰窝舔，痒得肖战哼哼出声。

听王一博的喘息声越来越重，几个深喉没来得及撤开一大半射在嘴里。惊的王一博慌慌张张从床头柜抽两张纸狗腿的递到嘴边，宝宝长宝宝短的哄。被子里呆的时间长，脸被蒸得红红的，肖战眼睛极好看，翻白眼的时候也是一等一的大美人，“嘴巴都磨痛了”早晨起床瓮声瓮气的，脸上嘴角还挂着自己的精液撒娇，必然没有男人把持的住。于是禽兽小王捏捏老婆后脖子又给人压回床上了。

“哎呀，起床啊，每次一有时间就上床，一有时间就上床，能不能干点别的啊！”肖战推搡着埋在胸口的脑袋。

“宝宝啊，我的大明星，我的老婆啊，我一个月见你几次啊。”王一博仗着手大一只手压着肖战两个手腕扣在胸口，头往下挪舔到侧腰，嘴里含糊不清的说道。肖战一下子卸了力气，蹬着脚笑着喊痒。另一只手摸到甩在枕头边上的润滑剂，昨天晚上闹到三点才睡，穴口半开半合，王一博对着又是半管子润滑剂，凉的肖战一脚对着面门踹上去，王一博手指往里捅，尾椎骨都麻了，踹到一半的脚悬在半空中也没了力气，被王一博一把抓过细细的脚脖子啃了两口。肖战看不大清楚，眼神迷迷瞪瞪的骂了一句“小狗狗”。王一博听到反而笑了，猛地扑下身子凑到，他脖子边上，一口一口嘬出声响。

王一博到底年轻，隔一小会又硬的不行，肖战被又亲又摸直哼哼，一条腿腿弯垮在王一博肩膀上，脚后跟磕磕他的后背，咬着耳朵小声撒娇催他快点进来。所幸昨晚使用过度，今天扩张也没多久进去的畅通无阻。窗帘拉了一半，太阳暖烘烘的晒的在王一博背上，在肖战白皙的身体上投下一个影子。王一博不急着动，低头找到肖战的嘴巴，含着他舌头细细狎弄，肖战舒服的眯起眼睛，要不是尚插在后面的东西硬着还涨的跳动，真觉得是个岁月静好的早晨。

“你好烦啊”，肖战把舌头从他嘴里抽出来，抬头一下一下嘬吻着他的小男朋友。“一早上起来就搞我，上面下面一肚子都是你的东西。”王一博耳朵根子都红了，叼着肖战耳垂，摆胯对着凸点猛撞，顶的肖战惊叫唤。

事后王一博搂着肖战靠在床头看着电视点外卖。“想吃什么？”王一博问他，“随便”，肖战拿着个遥控器对着台换来换去，拿腿蹭着王一博光溜溜的大腿。  
“还来是不是，开始了是不是？”  
“没有，诶呀，快点点，吃面。”  
“哦。”


End file.
